


IF LOVE

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, inspired by Amelita's songbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito's feelings about his relationship with Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	IF LOVE

when you met me, I was the brighest star, a free bird flying to the sky.  
Now I am more grey than white, never mix light with darkness.  
You once told me that my inner fire is what you love, but now that you have extinguished it, why still keep me.  
Remember once a paper is crumbled, it can never be straight again.  
"I will never cage you" a promise you gave, I guess promises are just your lies wrapped with pretty ribbons.  
You built me a golden, very strong cage with everything a human can ever have, however it is still a cage.  
The predators that you fear will harm me, might do it quick but you are a slow poison.  
Others will kill me physically, however I will die with a smile. You kill me from inside and far more painful.  
It's said that silence speaks louder, but to you its just the same as talking. You don't listen.  
Love is a gift and a weapon, I gave mine and you have used it to clip my wings.  
You say, you always come for me because am yours, then it's just because am your most treasured possession not a lover.  
Love is about risks, trust, equality and respect but you do none, so is what you feel even love?  
Enemies and friends call me a pet, because of your actions, how can you not see what the whole world can?  
I am lost, I cannot even say I am me, you have taken all and given none of you.  
I hate myself because I allowed you to remodel me to your liking. And because I still love you.  
Is love really an illusion? will mine fade one day? I really hope so, then I can taste the sweet taste of freedom again.  
All my life, this is the greatest and hardest battle I have ever fought, but you keep pulling me down.  
If love is what I am experiencing now,then I wish I had never known or experienced it.


End file.
